


I don't remember who asked for this

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: nsfw drabble, probably written in some drunken stupor or on a dare
Relationships: Detective Pikachu/Tim Goodman
Kudos: 8





	I don't remember who asked for this

Tim ran his fingers through Pikachu’s stomach fur, fingers pausing just outside his hole. “Are you ready for me?”

Pikachu rolled his eyes. “No, I am laying here holding my legs apart because-“ his assuredly smart-assed response was cut off by Tim shoving his middle finger all the way in, other knuckles massaging the outside of your hole gently.

“As you were saying?” Tim smiled down at the little yellow terror.

Pikachu growled “If you are going to fuck me sometime tonight, you better get on with it!” He squeaked as Tim worked a second finger in, soft prick hardening.


End file.
